


Посмотри наверх

by allla5960



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты, правда, собираешься улизнуть от традиции?<br/>//<br/>Немного об Эппл, Рейвен и омеле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри наверх

**Author's Note:**

> Translation LookingUp by FreshBrains
> 
> фем, романтика, не сказала бы что откровенный флафф, но миленько,  
> рождественская тематика и размытый таймлан учебы в Эвер Афтер.

— Рейвен, — зовет Эппл, ее обычно рассыпающийся бисером голосок отдает досадой. 

Рейвен вздыхает. 

— Да? 

Она уже выдохлась — Рождественская Вечеринка Наследников всегда была долгим, непомерно раздутым и причудливым мероприятием, набитым слишком сладкой едой, громкой музыкой и театральными костюмами. Она все ждала момента, чтобы сбежать, но, как у специально приглашенного Эппл гостя, у нее складывалось впечатление, что этот момент не наступит в ближайшее время. 

Эппл, уперев руки в бока, кивает вверх, гигантский красный бант из атласа в ее волосах подпрыгивает вместе с движением. 

— Ты, правда, собираешься улизнуть от традиции? 

_«Традиции, традиции_ , думает Рейвен. _Все, что ее волнует, это традиции»_. Она смотрит вверх, но вместо очередного символа Наследников видит только закрученную веточку зелёной омелы, подвязанную белым шелковым шнурком. Ее щеки мгновенно краснеют. 

— Оу, так ты... Ты? Серьезно? 

— Серьезно, глупая, — отвечает Эппл, солнечно усмехаясь. Она машет рукой, указывая Рейвен подойти ближе. — Мы же не можем игнорировать традиции, да? 

Может это освещение, но она выглядит возбужденной и довольной, и что это... Свежий слой помады? 

— Но Хоппер оставил ее, и ты не обязана... 

И прежде чем Рейвен продолжит протестовать, Эппл наклоняется и соединяет их губы. Она мягкая и сладкая, ее прикосновения нежные, но уверенные, и Рейвен чувствует, как тепло поднимается от пальцев ног по всему телу, пока поцелуй затягивается. 

— Он не из моей сказки, — бормочет Эппл, обнимая ее за плечи так же крепко, как были сжаты их губы пару минут назад. — _Ты_ из моей сказки.


End file.
